The Other Hot Malfoy
by LuciusIsLucsious
Summary: If you're a fan of the Malfoys, this would be the FF for you. The story about an adopted witch from America who moves to England after a little problem with American Law Enforcement and later goes on to have an affair with Lucius Malfoy.


Back then I would have never guessed I would be having an affair with one of the most influential wizards in modern times, and the hottest. Let me tell you the story about it-  
  
"I [I]really[/I] don't want to move to Britain mom! Don't the girls smell and not shave over there?"  
  
"No Sara that's France. Now hurry up and put the rest of your things in that box over there," my mom, Jackie Sapienza, told me as she slapped me behind the head walking out of my room. Ugh, I really didn't want to leave I [I]just[I] painted my room green and pink stripes.  
  
My family, well my dad, wanted to start a whole new life in Britain with a new name. I'm not aloud to say his former name but his new one is Paul Sapienza. Something happened where he conned millions of people in the U.S. with the mafia. I didn't really want to know. So he started anew and took us with him. My dad is the typical Italian guy; big gut, slicked back black hair, and dozens of suits and Guido outfits galore! The ironic part is that my mom is not your typical Guido wife.  
  
She's full Cuban, a short strong little Spanish woman. When I say strong I mean it, she works out like mad. Once she even beat up this 35-year-old guy on my block because he walked to my doorstep and got the welcome mat completely dirty. Oh, did I mention she's a complete and total neat freak? Yeah-  
  
I am the only witch of the family and I was perfectly adjusted in my old school, Gindentimes School for Young Witches and Wizards. My sisters, Amanda who's thirteen and Rachel who's seven are muggles, losers. Actually they're all not even my family, I was adopted because my old family who were all wizards died but not so heroically. They were walking in a muggle neighborhood and weren't used to cars. As they were crossing the street at night and thought the two lights coming towards them we're such an 'amazing' muggle invention! It was coming right towards them and they forgot to move before the bus hit them.  
  
Damn straight, I am a pureblood, nothing less. I'm guessing that I am half Irish and half Italian from my features. I have wavy dark brown hair, that I straighten every morning with a charm, dark green eyes, very white skin and freckles. I also have the greatest butt you'll ever see for miles around.  
  
My adopted family is pretty cool though for muggles. I still laugh when I think about what they're face looked like when they found out I was a witch. Rachel is so dumb that everyday I have to put a memory charm on her because she wants to tell all her little friends about how I can do magic! What an annoying little twit, she's going to have brain damage from it one day, I'm sure of it.  
  
I was fumming that I had to take a freaking plane to Britain and I [I]just[/I] got my apparation license. God! Sometimes I can't stand these muggles. The plane ride was so long especially after the thought that I could've been there in an instant.  
  
We took a cab to our new house, pretty nice if I do say so. It was huge, looked like a mini castle. The outside was made with big stones and a beautiful path way leading to the door lined with flowers. This house was probably the only good thing that will come out of this little adventure. It's mid April by now, my 6th year was almost over. Man, couldn't he wait a couple of months to move! Okay maybe not or he would be in prison right now.  
  
"Okay see this list of books and supplies mom!? I don't have any of these so look how much money this will cost us."  
  
"Oh shut up and stop complaining, its not like you have to pay for this. Anyway we're good with money now because your dad made off with millions from his con with the mafia," my mom yelled at me pulling some of my hair sharply to shut me up.  
  
"Ouch! You stupid bi-"  
  
"Sara can you help me over here!" my dad yelled trying to heave up a huge television set.  
  
"Oh God, Wingardrium Leviosa!" I projected, pointing my wand at the T.V., (oh wait should I now call it the telly?) moving it to the inside of the house.  
  
After all the things were in the house (mostly with my magic) I ran upstairs. Well actually I ran up half the stairs, slipped down then hurt my knee badly then ran back up. 'Stupid slippery stairs!' I thought to myself.  
  
I picked the biggest room after my parent's picked their room. Oh whatever, I just put a bed and a dresser and put nothing in it since I was going to this school called Hogwarts on Monday. I packed my clothes and told Bloomy (my snake) to get into his cage. Me and him talk about things, its funny to hear what snakes have to say about stuff. Oh yeah, I'm a Parstletounge, if anyone wanted to know.  
  
The next day I left for Diagon Alley, by myself and I apparated there. My family would be too weird around magical folk, they still think it's amazing when I do a simple spell. Ugh, muggles.  
  
Diagon Alley was pretty cool; I didn't meet any kids though. Some weird looking tall giant looking guy with wild dark hair told me to appartate into Hogsmade because a lot of kids from Hogwarts where there this weekend. He was strange and talked funny and I think he might have been a whee bit drunk since I think he was trying to hit on me. I had already bought all my things so the minute he turned around I apparated out of there before you could say 'crazy bearded man.'  
  
Now, Hogsmade was my type of place. Sweet and Joke shops galore! Also, I haven't seen so many cute guys in so long. This one guy Draco bumped into me, not bad, not bad at all. I told him how I was from America and how my dad was part of this secret organization called a mafia and we had to move away in order to stay out of jail.  
  
"Oh yeah, my dads part of a secret organization too. I'd rather not say it aloud but if you think about it you'll guess it."  
  
"Okay, you're really dumb. There's about only one secret wizarding organization I know of like that and I know what it is obviously. Also, anyone who heard you knows what it is too." I said back realizing this kid wasn't the brightest of the bunch. Later, I found out he really was the brightest compared to his friends he hangs out with. How could a great looking guy such as himself hang around with such fat ass f*cks?  
  
"Your pretty cute, what year are you in?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh I'm in my 6th year and tomorrow is my first day at Hogwarts. And don't call me cute, 'Mr. I am so sure of myself', okay?"  
  
"Feisty, I like it."  
  
Eh, so I walked around with him for a while and we pointed and laughed at people for a while. He showed me the losers and the Slytherins (obviously that the house that he's in). There was this one particular kid with flaming red hair who I thought was probably flaming gay with his little scar head buddy over there, yes Harry Potter. Anyway he was staring at me for too long so I screamed in his face,  
  
"Take a picture hun, it was last longer. Oh but I might be doing this constantly in the photo," and then I made some obscene gestures at him. Ha, you had to see all the shades of red he turned.  
  
I said my goodbye to Draco and without waiting for his response I disapparated back home with all my things. 'I hope that this little bit of a year is going to go by okay.'  
  
I had to wake up at 4:30 am to meet someone who would take me to Hogwarts. I set my wand to tap me on the head gently to wake me up. Of course, my luck, it beat me hard over the head and I had to run around the room trying to catch it while it was still beating me. Not the greatest way to wake up.  
  
To get to Hogwarts we had to ride a broom and I thank my lucky stars that I got some, well not some, a [I]lot[/I] of extra spending money yesterday so I bought the newest model broom. The Firebolt 465! Don't ask me what the 465 is all about, its just there. I waited outside with my luggage and snake cage hanging from the front of my broom and I wish I wore gloves because it was rather chilly.  
  
At about 5:30 I saw my escort flying down to me. He had long white and silver-ish hair and intense but cold blue-green eyes. His nose was perfect as he pointed it up in the air away from my face. He extended his arm, which had gloves made out of black and green dragon hide and shook my exposed cold hand. He looked like he was going to hurl when he touched my hand.  
  
"Hello Ms. Sapienza, I'm [I]hoping[/I] it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucius Malfoy." He looked at me with a bit of disgust, though he wouldn't if he really knew the type of girl I was. I was just as sly, evil and conniving as he.  
  
"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy." The name sounded familiar to me but I was too cold and tired to even think at the moment.  
  
"Indeed," he responded, "I was asked by the Ministry if I would escort you to Hogwarts, I agreed reluctantly even though I've had an overload of work to do of late," he said as he mounted the broomstick of his, which looked like a Firebolt. He kicked off the ground but with no luck the broom stayed still. He kicked off again, nothing. "Blast this stupid broom! Whoever is the manufacture of it will pay," he said as he kicked it across my front yard. "Girl I am going to have to ride with you on your broom. It looks new, eh?" he said as he placed his hand over it, "Oh the new Firebolt 465, very nice model."  
  
"Yes it is, and don't call me 'girl' I want to be addressed by my name," I said. Again he gave me that awful look of resent and repulsion and then realized why, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, I don't want you to think that I am a dirty mudblood, I was adopted by those fools, I pride myself in being a pureblood."  
  
He gave me a smirk, "And that you should," he said as he mounted my broom. I sat in the front of him as he steered the way to Hogwarts.  
  
The ride wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Half way threw the lengthy ride the name Malfoy finally wrung a bell.  
  
"Yes, Draco is my son and I heard he met a new girl in Hogsmade. He said you were quite the tease. It's good for the boy though! All these girls fawning all over him, he needs someone like you that won't take it. Make sure too keep him in line for me, Sara."  
  
"Oh don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I will."  
  
"You can call me Lucius now, I feel we have been acquaintances for quite enough time on this long ride."  
  
For some weird reason I felt a sort of attraction towards Mr. Malfoy, well I mean, Lucius. Maybe it was just because he was Draco's father or something? Also, was it right of him to feel so comfortable with me? He doesn't seem the type of person that would let any person of my age or importance call him Lucius. I don't know but it seemed sort of okay.  
  
"Here we are Sara, Hogwarts at last." Lucius said pointing down at the school below. It was gorgeous, it was a huge castle.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Sapienza, I have a feeling we'll meet again. May I borrow this broom and mail it back to you as soon as I can?" I nodded for the okay.  
  
Mr. Malfoy grabbed my hand and shook it in a more relaxed and more personal way. He rubbed my hand before he let go and winked at me. Okay, now I know this wasn't so ordinary. In some way though I liked it, but then I thought, 'No! No! No! He is someone's dad! Ew, that's gross, he's an old guy, and he's a father!" I wonder if that's the kind of thing Ashton Kutcher thought when he met Demi Moore. 


End file.
